


天上掉下个戴克肖

by SAPPHIRE_LOVEB



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAPPHIRE_LOVEB/pseuds/SAPPHIRE_LOVEB
Summary: 被二十几个杀手同时盯上，霍布斯警长，您可真行。”
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	天上掉下个戴克肖

洛杉矶一年到头也难有这么大的雨。雷声轰鸣，密集的雨点如同子弹，牟足了劲要将伞面凿破一样密密匝匝砸的人手腕发沉，云层翻滚着，咆哮着，酝酿着。

如无意外，这应该是Luke最后一次踏入他在DSS的办公室了。他这次是真的离职了，申请只用了一周就被批下来，创了DSS办公效率记录。

他一直觉得自己那个专门做文书工作的副手挺恨他的。自从做了他的副手，那个犹太男人就没有准时下班过——太多报告要打，太多事后审批。但上午他来做交接工作的时候，副手红着眼给他递了最后一杯咖啡，又拍了拍他的肩膀才走开，Luke这才明白他们多少还是有点革命情谊在的。

现在已经过了下班时间，整个办公室空无一人，严厉的老上司离职让一年到头忙得像狗的警察们获得了喘息时机，这会大概都在各自的温柔乡里沉醉。

Luke只开了一盏灯，事实上连这一盏灯也是不必要的。他可以闭着眼睛走过整个办公室而不撞到任何东西，二十年了，他对这里太熟悉，很多东西甚至是他亲手摆放。他从灯下一直走到自己的办公桌前，皮靴啪啪踏在地上，影子一路拖长，显得有些孤单。

目光划过办公桌，他叹了口气，从桌子底下拖出一个空箱子，麻利地收拾起来。能带走的东西并不多，他打开一个个抽屉，无视了杂乱堆放的文件，从夹缝中抽出那些富有个人特色的东西。一个马克杯、一盒缺了好几个色的72色彩铅、几袋还没拆封的咖啡豆……他找着找着，居然还在文件的缝隙里发现了一个遗失了将近十年的蓝宝石袖扣。那是一个周年纪念礼物，来自Samantha的妈妈，Luke从没戴过，他实在找不到需要这种东西的场合。

她上周跟他通过电话，询问Samantha的事情，言语间似乎还透露了些要复合的苗头，Luke佯装没听懂，寒暄几句约了她和Samantha见面的时间。她是个军人，时间安排上比曾经的Luke还要不自由，两人没聊几句就挂了电话。

闪电撕裂了天空，雷声紧随而至，雨一时半会不像是会停歇的样子。Luke叹了口气，这场突如其来暴风雨在所有人意料之外。

他的办公桌一年到头都是满满当当的，但真的收拾起来能带走的东西却不多。箱子并不大，可等他翻找完所有抽屉也只装满了一半而已，剩下的一半空间空空如也，Luke在最上面放了一张照片，随后合上盖子，让马克杯、彩铅、咖啡豆、袖扣……照片们躺在一起，像合上一副棺材。

他抱起箱子颠了颠——这点重量对他而言几近于无——又将箱子放下来。他摘下了挂在脖子上的警徽，解下绑在大腿上的枪袋，将他的老伙计们并排放在桌子上。

这跟上一次进监狱的时候不同，全然不同，他那时笃信自己不会就此被打倒，后来推开小无名氏递过来的盒子时，心里却也没真觉得自己会跟他们就此作别。事实也是如此，没过多久他就临时当了一回CIA，跟一个英国杀手以及MI6特工拯救世界，然后老伙计们就回到了他的手里。

这次不一样，这次真的是最后一次，此后他未必会过着平静的生活，但无论生死，他都不再是一个DSS了。那个警徽已经很旧，跟着他沾染了很多风霜，它粘上过很多不同的鲜血，有敌人的，有他自己的，也有队友的。彻底放下警徽有点像从自己的身上割下一小块皮肤，却离奇地不会让人感到疼痛。

Luke叹了口气，回过头望进身后狂暴的雨夜，玻璃窗上映出了他自己模糊的面容。他看着窗户上的脸，漫无目的地研究下巴上杂乱的络腮胡，不知道自己盯着窗户看了多久，直到——

——直到他在窗户上看到一个黑洞洞的枪口。

火光短暂地擦亮了昏暗的办公室，有点像在一片漆黑的地方点起打火机又熄灭，在Luke的虹膜上灼烫下一点短暂的亮斑。

子弹擦过他的耳边，径直飞向他的身后，先是金属击中肉体的声音，然后……没有然后，没有惨叫声。Luke回过头去，一个陌生的男人被一枪爆头，连叫声都没能发出来。死人穿着一身黑风衣，身边落下一顶有些浮夸的宽沿帽子，手里提着黑箱——一副标准的杀手打扮。Luke怀疑那个箱子是某种可以变形的机关之类，几下咔擦就可以从表面变出一个孔洞，喷涂出可怕的火舌将他打成筛子……

Luke回过头，发现落地窗外倒吊着一个浑身湿透的deckard shaw，西装顺着地心引力垂下来，遮住了男人光秃秃脑壳之后的一小片天幕，黑色的衬衫湿透了糊在他身上，下摆微微滑下去一小点，露出一段精雕细琢的腹肌来。

挂在窗外的男人用枪把敲了敲玻璃，这种玻璃一但破了一个洞，要敲碎就会变得很容易——玻璃的结构会自己帮你完成这个任务。

玻璃在他眼前四分五裂，deckard的手从碎片中伸出来，luke下意识闭了闭眼睛，再睁开眼发现自己已经悬在了窗户外头。他本能地抬头看了一眼，英国杀手在腰上点了一下，拴在他腰腹上的速降绳索立刻飞速下放，以一种逼近自由落体的速度将两人送回地面上。路过二楼的时候，Luke从窗户里看到一队全副武装的陌生人顺着楼梯向上爬，跟他刚好隔着玻璃打了个照面。

情况紧急，Luke明白，他现在只恨deckard怎么不早来一分钟，这样他腿上至少还能有把枪。

落地之后他跟在英国人的身后，他们一起上了一辆陌生的车。Luke上了副驾驶，deckard启动车子的动作像他们身后追了一个连——搞不好事实正是如此。枪声很快在他们屁股后头响起来，deckard全速起步，他们飞驰在洛杉矶夜晚空无一人的大道上，沉默着。

“你知道自己得罪了什么人吗？”漂移飞过一个弯之后，deckard咬牙切齿地这么问他。

“我还指望你能告诉我呢。”Luke通过后视镜观察着追兵，他们开的车五花八门，彼此之间也有摩擦，看起来并不像是“一家人”。

Deckard哼了一声，“有人出高价买你的命，还给好几个杀手组织发了信息，铁了心要你死。”

他扭过头看了Luke一眼，闪电短暂地照亮了Luke的视线，对方猫科动物一般的眼睛在那一瞬映在Luke眼里，Shaw的眼睛亮的惊人，他说：“被二十几个杀手同时盯上，霍布斯警长，您可真行。”

Deckard边说边还要嘲讽一笑，好像刚才冒着暴风雨吊在DSS玻璃幕墙外边的不是他一样。

Luke因此不打算和他计较，他现在心情莫名的不错，于是只是耸了耸肩膀，纠正了对方一句：“前，警长。”

车内的空气一时有点沉默，deckard换了个档，踩下刹车让一辆试图撞击他们的跑车扑了个空，那辆车一路打着滑冲上了人行道，横着撞倒了一个消防栓，愤怒的水柱打了后来车辆一个措手不及。

“你没必要离职的，所有人都能理解你的做法。”Deckard说。

“规定就是规定，规定不会理解任何人。”Luke耸耸肩，“不提交离职申请的话我会被开除，那就是另一种概念了，更难看。”

“我的意思是你可以接受老无名氏的条件……”

“去给他打工吗？算了吧，退休挺好的——有枪吗？”Luke问。

Deckard指了指副驾驶前面的手套箱，Luke试探着摸了两下，“是指纹锁啊。”

“你开就是了。”Deckard紧缩着眉头。

Luke将食指放到那个不易被察觉到的凹槽上，蓝光一闪而过，盖子缓慢下放，他扫了两眼，一把微型冲锋，两把格洛克，各种型号的弹夹填满了剩余的空隙，简直是个小型军火库。

他不由得笑了起来，摸出了那两把格洛克，又拿出尽可能多的弹夹，问他：“你的炸弹呢？”

“随身携带。”Deckard不断撇着后视镜。天气着实很糟糕，而很明显，追杀他们的杀手们并非都以赛车见长。而Shaw是能跟Dom一较高下的顶尖车手，他开车优雅、精准、致命，是最恐怖的掠食者，就连逃亡也像在追猎。

雨越下越大了。

他们最终停在一个小巷子里，数辆追兵被吞噬在茫茫雨幕之中，有几辆是Luke干掉的。Deckard抓着他的手急匆匆往前跑，他的手很冷，Luke忍不住紧紧回握。Deckard回头剜他一眼，“你想把我的手捏下来吗？”

Luke松了点力气，但他们谁也没打算松手，只是一前一后地奔跑。

大雨，雷霆，两个浑身湿透的落汤鸡，这种场景适合出现在两种电影里，悬疑或者是爱情，Luke觉得他们两者兼有。

男主角们牵着彼此的手，在雨夜中亡命奔跑，看起来很适合再来一场生死之间的亲吻。Luke漫无目的地想着。场合不对，时机不对，可人是对的就行——他太想吻他。

Deckard的脚步停下了。他们面前出现了一群不速之客。

如果只有一个Luke或者只有一个Deckard，这群杀手都还算是有点机会，但他们碰上的可是Hobbs和Shaw*。

Luke和Deckard几乎是赶在对方反应过来之前同时开了枪，抽冷子偷了几个人，又各自找到掩体躲避。他们太默契，不需要手势，甚至很少需要交流，战斗像是跳舞——死亡的双人舞，或许可以搭配上一首热情的探戈。拳头打碎鼻梁，子弹亲吻脑浆，他们的后背短暂地接触了一下，又飞快向后转身，枪支搭上对方的肩膀，“砰”。

最后两具尸体应声倒下，他们同时伸出手，支撑彼此的身体。

“还没退步，哈？”Deckard咧嘴一笑，问他。

Luke回给他一个笑，话没能出口——他中枪了。

Deckard表情一下子严峻起来，他撑住Luke的身体，皱着眉问他：“还能走吗——我是真的不能夸你啊。”

Luke点点头，疼痛让他捏紧了对方的肩膀，口中不住嘶嘶吸气。Deckard左右张望了一下，撑着Luke原路返回。

Luke不知道他原本作何打算，但想来无外乎是找个地方避其锋芒，但现在Luke中弹了，位置不妙，不是那种用镊子就可以随便解决的伤口，Luke需要医院。

他们回到车边，果然看到了有人在此留守，仗着位置优势，deckard在暗处几记冷枪解决掉了他们。Deckard架着Luke走到车边，一脚将尸体踹开，露出一张过分年轻的脸。

他们可能不是杀手，可能是偷车贼。Luke想，转头看了一眼deckard，英国人脸上没有别的表情，他只是显得很焦虑。

上车的时候Luke看了一眼时间，正是黎明时分，天快亮了。

“别太安静，Hobbs，说点什么。”Deckard扔给他一包纱布，Luke不知道他是从哪里掏出来的，他喘了口气，将纱布按在伤口上，疼痛让他忍不住呻吟了一声。

说点什么，说点什么好呢？失血让他有点迷茫，嘴巴也发挥不出平常的水准，比起说话，他的嘴唇现在更想要发抖——嘴唇，嘴唇。

“想去珍妮餐厅吃早餐吗？”Luke问。

Deckard看了他一眼，很奇怪的一眼，最终他靠过来，吻上了Luke的嘴唇。发白的，颤抖的嘴唇。

“想吻我可以直说。”

那是Luke昏过去前听到的最后一句话。

_

他再醒来是在医院里。

他盯着点滴看了好一会，落下的水滴像是昨夜的雨点，当然，温柔很多，就好像那个突如其来的亲吻，点到即止。

好一会才有人来，是个陌生的护士，身后跟着一群医生。全都是生面孔，让Luke忍不住紧张，幸好无名氏很快就到了，身后还跟着他的小跟班——小无名氏，他真名是什么来着？

他们交谈着，小无名氏负责交谈，老的那个则主要负责站在一边露出老狐狸似的微笑，偶尔插上几句。老家伙还在带孩子，Luke想，他不喜欢老无名氏，但也明白想带出一个合心意的接班人有多难，因此并没有插嘴。

他的状况似乎不差，手术顺利得很，需要的只是时间。医生走后小无名氏告诉Luke他已经被纳入无名之地的最高保护名单，现在医院里埋伏着一个连的特工，谁来都保准有来无回。

Luke没回答，脑中却出现了Owen住过的那个医院，心想那可不一定。

他抿了抿嘴唇，等小无名氏终于说完了废话才问他：“Deckard呢？”

年轻人的嘴忽然闭上了。

室内空气安静的可怕，连老无名氏都看他，眼神中困惑又带着怜悯，仿佛他不再是Luke Hobbs，而是一个胡言乱语的精神病人。

“Deckard呢？”他抿紧了嘴唇，又问了一遍。

“Hobbs探员，你……”小无名氏张口结舌地看着他。

“我已经退休了。”Luke回答。

最终开口的是老无名氏，他平静地看着Luke，依旧是那种熟悉的腔调，听起来却格外温和。

“上个星期，Shaw在伦敦医院停止了呼吸。”

……

Luke开始耳鸣。

“别开枪！”有人对他这样喊到。

Luke发现自己手里拿着枪，一个陌生的男人倒在他眼前，他好像正在一个审讯室里，隔着一面玻璃，他的同事们目瞪口呆地看着他，已经有人冲向了大门边。

这种感觉好像被冰封在海面之下，他感受不到枪，闻不到硝烟味和血腥味，他只是能看，他只是看到——

——他的犹太副手拍了拍他的肩膀。

“我们能理解，真的，可规定就是规定，Hobbs，太多人看到了，我真的没办法……”

小个子男人的声音被哽住了，眼圈红了起来，他递给了他一杯咖啡，咖啡——

——Deckard就着他手中的咖啡喝了一口。

“凉了。”英国人皱了皱眉，Luke急忙将咖啡从他嘴边拿开，动作太大，有些洒到了医院的被子上，留下一块很显眼的污迹。

“你不能喝咖啡。”Luke皱眉，掏出纸来擦拭那片痕迹。

Deckard耸耸肩，看起来还是没什么精神。他断了四根骨头，其中一根是肋骨，险些戳穿了他的肺叶，除此之外还有很多伤，医生说他还能活着是个医学奇迹。

Luke替他擦了擦嘴角，被子没救了，只能换一床，他起身去找护士，而deckard看着他，忽然喊他的名字。

“Luke，过来。”

Luke回过头，有些疑惑地走到他的床前。

“低头。”

Luke顺从地低下头。

一个吻轻轻落在他的嘴唇上。

这是一个告别，但Luke当时什么都没有意识到，他笑了，轻轻亲吻deckard的额头，凝视那双他怎么也看不够的眼睛，要他等他回来。

他要去找护士换一床被子。

病情恶化的很突然，手术室的灯又亮起来，他站在外面，心里很笃定deckard可以撑下来，就好像他之前撑过所有的手术，撑过所有的背叛和伤害，撑过八年……

但他没有。

——他没有耳鸣，他听见的是回忆中监测仪发出的嗡鸣声。

他死了。

_

“出钱追杀你的是墨西哥的黑帮。”Hattie没有看他，递给他一份文件。他也没有看Hattie，甚至没去接那份文件。

他们站在同一个墓碑前。墓碑光秃秃的，没有照片，没有墓志铭，干他们这一行，能在六尺之下有个容身地已是幸运，大部分都不会有完整的尸体，曝尸荒野也是可以接受的结局。

Luke手里捧着一束红玫瑰。

他将玫瑰放在坟墓前，动作可以称得上是温柔。

“可以猜到，毕竟我杀了他们领头的，又端了他们一整条产业线。”Luke回答。

“他们说你醒过来第一件事就是问我哥在哪，他们说你产生了幻觉。”Hattie穿着一身黑色的大衣。她没有涂口红，脸色因此显得有些过分苍白，说话的声音还发着哑。

Luke的动作顿了顿，“没有，他们弄错了。”

Hattie深深吸进去一口气，又吐出来，Luke猜她眼圈一定是红色的。其实他眼睛也有点发涩，但他并不想哭，deckard死后他从没哭过，他哭不出来。

“我哥……”她的声音变调了，尾音被撕开来，像被刮花了的碟片发出的，“他希望你能活着，他……”

不是这样的。Luke想，deckard没有留遗言，病情恶化的那么突然，他们谁都没有料到。他们谁都不知道deckard最后在想什么，更可能是什么都没有想，全麻，他是在昏迷中死去的。

“嗯，我不会有事。”Luke最后这么说。

Hattie先一步离开了，她始终不能接受deckard的死，每一次来这里都不会停留太久。Owen则逃避的更彻底，他根本没来deckard的葬礼，没人找得到他，能证明他还活着的可能只有一直传来的，黑帮被猎杀的消息。

Luke在墓地里一直站到天黑。

期间有人来，有人走，最终只剩下他一个人。

他在等。

—END—


End file.
